Hearing instruments such as hearing aids are electronic devices that compensate for hearing losses by frequency selectively amplifying and compressing sound. The electronic components of a hearing instrument may include a microphone for receiving ambient sound, processing circuitry for processing the microphone signal in a manner that depends upon the frequency and amplitude of the microphone signal, an output transducer or receiver for converting the amplified microphone signal to sound for the wearer, and a battery for powering the components. Hearing instruments may also incorporate wireless transceivers for enabling communication with an external device and/or communication between two hearing instruments worn by a user.